Karaoke Queen
by Kyla1
Summary: Neelix discovers Karaoke: oh help. P/T J/C H/? N/K WARNING: Lots of slush


Disclaimer: Are you as bored of reading this a I am of writing it? Of course they aren't bloody mine otherwise I wouldn't be posting this on here would I?!   
  
Feedback: I have a syndrome called crud writing at the mo which means everything I write is crud, but this is the least cruddy so that means u are ordered to review  
  
CHEESE WARNING!   
  
Karaoke Queen:  
  
  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway plonked herself down next to her trusted first officer.  
"I think that I just made the worst decision in my whole career,"  
"Worse than the time you decided to give B'ellana anger management classes?"  
Chakotay looked interestedly at her, surely nothing could be worse than that, he still had the bruises.  
"Much worse," Kathryn nodded her head vehemently, "I just agreed to let Neelix have a Karaoke night." Chakotay spluttered and quickly put down his coffee mug.  
"You...you are going to let Neelix do Karaoke?" He wiped his eyes, "How the hell did he find out about it?" Kathryn groaned and closed her eyes.  
"Tom told him about it."  
"Surely now you don't object to me killing him." Chakotay thought about how he would kill Tom, a malicious grin spread over his face.  
"Stop doing that!" Kathryn poked him sharply in the ribs, "Anyway he's been so down since he put half the crew in sickbay after the taste testing session I thought it would be nice." She spotted a colourful face making it's way over to their table in the mess hall. "Quick act natural."  
"Captain!" Neelix beamed down at Captain Janeway who was busily trying to hide in her cup of coffee.  
"Neelix hello," She smiled at him, all the while thinking how she could escape.  
"Captain I have had the most wonderful idea!" Captain Janeway smiled nervously.  
"Really?" She looked panicked.  
"This Kariokey night."  
"Yes," The suspense was building.  
"Why not combine it with Valentines day?" Chakotay snorted and Kathryn felt trapped. She looked at the hopeful face of her beloved cook, how could she turn him down?  
"I'm sorry Neelix I'm very busy, But I'm sure Chakotay would be more than happy to listen to your ideas." Chakotay jerked up, his eyes widened.  
"But aren't I due on bridge?" He asked desperately, trying to plead to her.  
"Oh I won't mind if you're late," Kathryn smiled innocently at him. "I'm sure you must be dying to hear Neelix's ideas."  
"Can't wait," He forced out between his clenched teeth.   
"Bye!" Kathryn practically sang turning around and making a swift exit towards bridge.  
  
Chakotay did not look pleased when he finally made it up to bridge.  
"You owe me," He grumbled sinking into his chair,  
"So did you talk him out of it.?" Kathryn looked hopeful, Chakotay stared at her for a long time before admitting.  
"I'm in charge of finding people dates." Kathryn's peal of laughter made the whole bridge look at them curiously.  
"So have you started yet?" She tried to regain her dignity.   
"Not yet no," Chakotay refused to smile or laugh.  
"Well get on to it then!" She reprimanded him, "Extra duties and all, I shall expect it done."  
"Yes sir!" Chakotay cocked an eyebrow at her, "Who shall put you down for?"  
"Commander!" Kathryn put on her very best disapproving face, "Captains do not date." Before Chakotay could reply she stood up.  
"Tuvok have you finished your report?"  
"Affirmative," The PADD was handed across,   
"Good!" Kathryn took the PADD and prepared for another boring afternoon. "Don't forget I shall expect good results from you commander!" With that she turned and left.   
  
The whole ship was excited about the upcoming event, Neelix's new 'practise' holodeck was full from morning until night and romance was beginning to blossom. Everywhere had a new fresh feel about it.  
"So how's your matchmaking going Chakotay?" Kathryn asked setting down her dinner tray.  
"All right I suppose," Chakotay shrugged, "You'd be surprised out how many unavailable people there actually are on this ship. I'm surprised they aren't all married!"   
"I am starting to get worried about the people who are singing, I swear I heard Tuvok humming this morning!"  
"Are you singing?" Chakotay queried  
"Captains do not sing Chakotay!" Kathryn protested, "Anyway I don't see you volunteering,"  
"I definitely do not sing."  
"Why commander!" She was teasing him now, "Not chicken are you?"  
"You won't get me that way," Chakotay waggled a finger at her, "I will not sing and that is that."  
"I'm sure you have a lovely voice!"   
"No," Chakotay would not compromise, "The day I do karaoke is the day Tuvok starts singing."   
"Okay then!" Kathryn felt like a challenge,   
"Okay what?"  
"If Tuvok sings you have to do Karaoke in front of everyone!" Chakotay looked at her pityingly.  
"That is a bet you will surely loose."  
"Don't care," Kathryn pouted, Chakotay looked amused.  
"Okay then, seeing as you're being so reckless. If Tuvok sings I sing, if he doesn't, you sing!"   
"Fine!" Kathryn watched Chakotay leave before putting her head down on the table.  
"What did I just do!" Her anguished cry was muffled by her uniform. She brought her head up and covered her face.  
  
"Tuvok?"  
"Yes Captain?"  
"Just wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow?"  
"No Captain, why?"  
"Just wondering."  
  
The next evening the mess hall was packed. Tables and chairs had been pushed to one side and there were decorations everywhere and replicated candles. The Karaoke machine stood in one corner of the room and Kathryn eyed it warily while scooting through the crowd. Everyone was exchanging Valentines day gifts. Neelix was in the thick of things as usual he looked absolutely thrilled at the turnout, which was impressive. Nearly the entire crew of voyager was there, Neelix had really pushed the boat out, she grabbed a drink of replicated alcohol and prepared to enjoy herself.  
"Hope you're ready to sing," Chakotay sidled up behind her.  
"You know I really think that wasn't a real bet." Chakotay just grinned and looked pointedly in the direction of the karaoke machine. Neelix walked up to the microphone.  
"Uh, hello? Can you all hear me? Hello?" Everyone cheered in his direction. "Oh good! Well um I would just like to say, um thanks for coming and enjoy yourselves!" Everyone cheered again, the party had obviously started rather earlier than it was supposed to as some of them were already looking a little worse for wear. Kathryn made a mental note to give them early starts tomorrow.   
"But first!" Neelix motioned to them to be quiet. He was obviously very solemn.  
"I would like to start the evening with my own tribute. To my wife Kes." The people who were still talking fell silent, the song began.  
"Yesterday."  
Everyone who knew the song immediately got the reference and smiled sadly.  
"All my troubles seemed so far away, Now it looks as though they're here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday." Neelix sang in a world of his own, tears glistening in his eyes as he sang without embarrassment, his tribute to his wife.  
"Why, she, had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say. I, said, something wrong now I long for yesterday." The song faded into the distance as everyone remembered Kes, everyone who knew her and loved her.   
"I believe in yesterday!" The song finished. Slowly at first everyone started to clap until clapping filled the entire room. Neelix smiled and set down the microphone, Kathryn stood up and went to hug him.  
"That was beautiful Neelix."   
"Thank you Captain," The room had gone a bit solemn now so Tom decided to liven it up. He had obviously been practising but had already had slightly to much to drink.  
He stumbled up to the mike.  
"Hello everybody, this is a song for a gorgeous engineer, in fact she's right over there. Yoo-hoo! B'ell!" B'ellana was looking very angry and was trying very hard to completely ignore Tom.   
"Anyway!" Tom slurred, "This is for you!" A familiar refrain started up.   
"I believe in miracles" Tom started warbling, very out of tune.  
"Where you from? You sexy thing, I believe in miracles Since you came along  
You sexy thing"  
Tom started doing hip thrusts much to the amusement of everyone except B'ellana.  
  
#Miracles right before my eyes  
You sexy thing got me hypnotised  
Don't stop what ya' doing  
What ya' doing to me  
My angel from above lying next to me  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing'#  
  
Tom was feeling very disappointed that B'ellana was so delibrately avoiding him that he decided to get her attention some other way.   
  
#How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me#  
  
Tom leapt off of the miniature stage and started trying to find B'ellana   
  
#I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing#  
  
When he found her he started grinning triumphantly, she just ran away. He followed her round the room, still singing incredibly badly.  
  
#Only yesterday I was on my own  
Just another day later my mind was blown  
You sexy thing come into my life  
Forever and a day it feels so right  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing#  
  
The path in front of the seriously pissed off half klingon cleared very quickly as she barged her way through with Tom hot on her heels, somehow managing to keep singing.  
  
#How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me  
I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing#  
  
Tom sprinted after B'ellana,   
"You sexy...thing," He tried to tackle her and she turned and walloped him round the head.   
"I love you!" Tom shook his head clear and wrapped himself in a big bear hug around B'ellana, regardless of the obvious threat to his life at that point. That move turned out to be the safest thing to do as B'ellana found herself so entangled she couldn't move. The room burst into laughter and applause.  
"That's the most ingenious way of containing B'ellana I have ever seen!" Kathryn admitted to Chakotay, her eyes shining. Next up to the microphone was Harry Kim and a pretty little Ensign he had been dating. Harry, much to everyones surprise and amusement, was wearing leather trousers.  
"I got chills! They're multiplying!" Kathryn shook her head and headed towards the food.  
"See never tell me I don't eat enough!" She told Chakotay with her mouth full, In the background Harry and his girlfriends song was continueing.   
#you better shape up! Cos I need a man, and my heart is set on you#  
  
"You weren't really serious about that silly little bet were you?" Kathryn turned on her best, pretty please smile.  
"Your smile doesn't work on me!" Chakotay told her, despite the fact her smile was thawing his resolve.  
  
#If you're filled, with affection, you're to shy to convey. Meditate in my direction. Feel your way#   
  
Kathryn moved quickly away from Chakotay before the replicated alcohol that was surprisingly strong, hit her head and made her do things she'd better not do.  
  
#you're the one that I want! you hoo hoo, honey! The one that I want, you hoo hoo honey, the one that I need, oh yes indeed. You're the one that I want!#  
  
Harry and his now blushing girlfriend left the stage to thunders of applause. More and more people were queing up to take their turn now.  
  
The evening went on. Tom passed out and was left asleep in a heap on the floor. B'ellana cheered up after a few dozen glasses of wine and even went as far as to move Toms head out of the way of peoples feet. Seven of nine looked hideously out of place but made the effort to enjoy herself. Harry and his girlfriend went missing under suspicious circumstances and Tuvok didn't sing. Kathryn was getting worried, Chakotay wouldn't really make her sing would he? Although he did have an evil look in his eye. A group of engineering girls headed by B'ellana were heading with a determined look on their faces towards the mike now. Kathryn was involved with a very deep and meaningful conversation about why the toilets were permenantly clogged when she heard her name.  
"This song is dedicated to Captain Kathryn Janeway, and we would like everyone to sing!" She looked up, almost dreading to see what was going to happen.   
  
#It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.#  
  
Everyone recognised the song instantly and smiled at each other. All instantaneously areeing it was the right song to pick.  
  
#So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.#  
  
Gradually everyone joined in, Kathryn felt herself blushing as she smiled at everyone.  
  
#Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.#  
  
Chakotay was singing as well, his voice hidden by the masses of others. When he caught her eye he grinned at her emmbaresment.  
  
#It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.#  
  
Kathryn looked round with her face glowing at her crew, her friends, her family. They all sang for her.  
  
#Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings. #  
  
B'ellana was grinning at her now. Kathryn knew she would probably burn for a week in the morning.   
#Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.#  
  
A strange voice was mixed in with the medly of differe  
nt tones. Kathryn looked round, trying to see who it was. Her eyes rested upon a dark figure, sitting by himself, singing. Her face split into an ear to ear grin.   
  
#Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.#  
  
She spun round to face Chakotay, he had seen it too, she would treasure the look on his face forever.  
  
#Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.#  
  
Kathryn stood up to all the applause and walked over to embrace B'ellana.  
"What would I do without you?" She asked the half klingon who was grinning like mad. Then she excused herself and made a beeline straight for Chakotay.  
"No, no!" He started protesting the second she came near him. "That wasn't solo singing, oh no, no way!" Kathryn grinned evily and stuck her fingers in her mouth. The peircing whistle made everyone turn around.  
"Who wants to hear Chakotay sing?" Her question was answered by hordes of stamping feet and wolf whistles. Chakotay was dragged to the little stage. Kathryn grinned and sat back down in her seat. Chakotay shook his head. Just you wait he'd get her back. He found the perfect song to sing, it reminded him of her.  
  
#I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we're grey and old#  
  
Chakotay saw Kathryns mood change when she heard the song, he knew it was one of her favourites   
  
#'cos ive been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when im lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and i feel that love is dead  
im loving angels instead#  
  
Kathryn tried to get her heart beat to slow down. Chakotay had a very sexy husky voice, it made her go weak at the knees. She tried to avoid eye contact, 'he chose the song randomly' she told herself sternly. 'no reason to go all schoolgirly'  
  
#when im feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
i look above  
and i know i'll always be blessed with love#  
  
Chakotay tried desperately to catch Kathryns eye, he had chosen this song for her, to show her how much he loved her.  
  
#and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
im loving angels instead#  
  
Despite herself Kathryn found her gaze wandering in Chakotays direction, she drew her breath in sharply when she found Chakotay looking at her with that intense gaze of his. She felt a blush rising up in her cheeks. 'Pull yourself together Kathryn!' She felt cross with herself.  
  
#and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether im right or wrong#  
  
Chakotay nearly laughed when he saw the object of his affections blushing, if she was there she would probably tell him that Captains do not blush.  
  
#and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
i know that life wont break me  
when i come to call she wont forsake me  
im loving angels instead#  
  
Kathryn forced herself to leave before the situation got any hotter, she heard the song finish behind her as she hurried along the corridor.  
"Kathryn wait!" It was Chakotay running up behind her. Despite all her instincts she stopped and waited for him. "Are you okay?" He panted when he caught up to her.  
"Fine, just got a lot of work to do."   
"You've always got a lot of work to do," He grumbled trying to catch his breath back.  
"Yes well, it's not my fault blame the people who do all the reports."   
"I will," Kathryn waited for Chakotay to say something else but when all she got was silence she turned to leave.  
"Don't leave!" Chakotay jerked up.  
"Well I can hardly stand here all night! Do you have anything you want to say?" Kathryn brought her eyes up to meet his.  
"I, I got you something. For today, valentines." Chakotayn fumbled for a package in his pocket. "Here," Kathryn looked quizically at him and took the package, it was wrapped in a leather pouch. She undone it and pulled out silver chain, attached to it was a delicate silver heart locket. The silver was intwined together and in the middle shone a perfect small silver diamond.  
"Chakotay it's beautiful!" She felt speechless as she held it in the palm of her hand. Chakotay gently took it from her and fastened it round her neck.  
"I was told to give it to someone special." His voice murmered in her hair. she trembled slightly as his hand rested on her neck. What did he mean by someone special? She brought up her hand to rest it on the glittering jewel. Without warning Chakotay was gone, with only the necklace as a reminder of him. Trying to sort out her emotions Kathryn put the locket underneath her turtleneck and walked away. Leaving the corridor in silence.  
  
The End!   
  
  
  



End file.
